


Trust Fall

by ladyjax



Category: Leverage
Genre: AU, Canon Character of Color, Male Character of Color, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: Never let it be said that soulmate bonds aren't unique.  For Eliot, Alec, and Parker, it's the beginning of a new part of their bond.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119
Collections: 2019 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	1. Prologue: Leverage Associates, Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenKnifeFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenKnifeFoot/gifts).



> Written for whimseyrhodes.
> 
> This is another take on the OT3. I took your prompt and ran with it. I hope you enjoy!

When they were laid up in the hospital after Dubenich tried to blow them up, and before Nate and Sophie came into their hospital room, Parker slithered through the air ducts, popped out into the room right between Alec and Eliot and scowled at them. She slid her shirt sleeve up and thrust it out before growling, “How?”

Eliot’s eyes widened as he took in the three long lines of what looked to be circles and short horizontal hash marks running up the length of her arm. He looked down at his own. He had an image that was not unlike hers and it hadn’t been there earlier that morning.

“Not exactly the best thing to have in our line of business.” 

Alec was sitting up in bed studying the images on his arm, sliding his fingers over them reverently. He looked up when he realized that he had their attention “It’s binary code.”

“This was supposed to be the one job,” Parker fretted. She waved her arm as though she could shake off the offending marks. “Just one job.” She couldn’t afford any entanglements like a soul bond. 

“We’re not going to be able to even think about this unless we get ourselves out of here,” Eliot drawled. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to get out of the handcuffs holding him to the bed. 

Parker’s exasperated sigh and jingling keys made for a quick escape. After rejoining Nate and Sophie, the first order of business was to finish dealing with Dubenich. The second was to goggle at the checks that Alec handed out to them once the job was over.

The third and final point was to stay together for “just one more job.”


	2. Leverage International, Year 1

Eliot ducked away from a ricochet and kept running towards the exit of the warehouse. “I’m coming in hot!” he called into his com. He skidded around a corner, the pull of Alec and Parker like a golden lariat around his heart.

Alec’s voice rang down the line, “I’ve got you! Take another right at the next corner and Parker will meet you at the door.”

Got you, got you, got you sang down the bond, giving wings to his feet. He turned right at the next corner just as the warehouse door slammed open and Parker was there. A grin tugged at Eliot’s mouth and he put on an extra burst of speed to get to her.

The pain, when it comes, sears across his psyche and he stumbles to his knees, clutching his thigh. The bullet only grazed him but that didn’t stop the hurt.

“Eliot!” Parker’s shout drew his attention back to her. She was going to leave the door and come to him but he waved her off.

“No, dammit, get out of here!” He gritted his teeth and got his feet back under him, limping towards the door. Pain radiated up his leg with every step until it suddenly didn’t.  
It’s was as though two bodies slide on either side of him, put their arms around his shoulders and his waist and lifted him up just enough so he could keep moving. Parker’s very real arms came around him half dragged him out of the warehouse. The screech of Lucille’s wheels heralded Alec’s arrival and then they’ve piled into the back of the van and were gone.

**

“What was that?” Alec asked giddily. He looked from Parker to Eliot and back again. “I felt Eliot get shot and then the next thing I know, it’s like I’ve got a hold of him and you and me we’re pushing that pain away.”

Parker hopped up on the bar’s counter and stuck her tongue out at Eliot when he made a face at her. They’d made sure that the bullet hadn’t done any more than make a deep graze across Eliot’s thigh. Aside from the ruined pair of Wranglers that ended up in the garbage along with the bloody refuse of their patch up efforts, they still counted it the job as a success.

“Has anyone else, I mean like soulmates, done anything like it?” Parker swung her legs back and forth, her gaze flitted between her men.

Alec held his hands open. “Not that I’ve heard. I'd have to do some research but y'all know as well as I do that there’s a lot of soulmate stuff that people keep real private.” He reached out towards Eliot and frowned when the other man flinched. “Hey, you okay?”

“M’fine,” Eliot replied brusquely. He blew out a breath and slowly levered himself out of his chair. He caught the energy of the bond clumsily wrapping around his leg. Alec and Parker both stared at the damaged limb, little beads of sweat on their forehead as they deliberately tried to recreate what they’d done earlier instinctively.

Anger suddenly boiled up and over in Eliot’s gut. He slammed a wall down between them, severing the link. 

Alec sucked in a ragged breath. “What the fuck, Eliot?” He clutched his chest and sagged in his chair. Parker hopped off the counter and nearly stumbled as she reached out towards Alec.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she muttered, pulling him in to her. She turned her head towards Eliot and mouthed, _why?_

Eliot’s mouth opened and closed. He could could only limp out of the room, leaving her to to clean up the wreckage.

**

A while later, Parker found Eliot on the roof, leaning against the raised edge, wind whipping through his hair.

“Hey, darlin’.”

When things were hard between the three of them, their hurts manifested in different ways. Alec’s were like a hard pebble beneath her foot, annoying and sometimes hard to reach. Eliot’s, on the other hand, burned hot and incandescent. She couldn’t miss it even if she wanted to.

“I think you want to be alone,” Parker began. “But I’m going to talk to you anyway.” She smiled slightly as she said this. Eliot’s strained expression was a ghost of his usual glower but he nodded at her to join him anyway.

“You’d be right about the wanting to be alone thing,” he said gruffly. 

Parker took a quick few steps then hopped up lightly on to the cement edge of the roof. She took a moment to feel the slight breeze curve around her body before she steadied herself and squatted. “Why did you shut us out?”

Her unexpected candor made him wince. 

“I promised,” Eliot replied slowly “when Nate and Sophie left. I promised to keep you both safe.”

Parker tasted the words, flavored as the were by Eliot’s absolute conviction that he was right. Curiosity hummed in their bond; some of that was Alec wondering what the hell she was up to. The rest was all Eliot. Eliot who was so sure he knew her and Hardison so well. A certain amount of satisfaction at their predictability.

She kept her eyes on him as she slowly stood., shifting her toes in her boots, the familiar feeling of being in command of her body and mind as she felt her leg muscles twitch in anticipation. “Alec’s too wound up to say anything to you. He’s always had people of some sort. His Nana, then us.” Parker’s lip curled. “Me, not so much.”

And then, she leaned backward.

“Parker! Shit!” Eliot made to grab her leg, her shirt, anything but she straightened just enough to do slip around his grasp, then balance with her toes grasping the edge of the roof.

“Do you know how many times I’ve fallen?”

“What?”

Parker put her hands on her hips. “Before I got good, before even Archie. I fell.” She suddenly flipped forward into a handspring then faced him. “I fell a lot.”

Eliot’s lips formed firm line but he refrained from snapping at her. 

“What I’m trying to say is that I’ve already been broken.” Parker approached him carefully, very much like the way she’d seen him approach a skittish horse. Once she was in front of him, she reached out and took his hand in hers.

“I’m a little less messed up, weird, because of you and Alec. You shut us out downstairs, stopped us from helping you and it hurt,” she said, her voice cracking slightly. “Like someone just snapped a piece of you off and you were just...gone.”

Eliot swept his hair out of his face with his free hand and brought their entwined fingers up to his cheek. “Jesus, Parker. I did it because of you and Alec,” his accent thickened by the weight of his emotions. We don’t know what'll happen if something happens to me and you two get overwhelmed.”

“You not trusting us to catch you doesn’t help any of this at all, man.”

Parker and Eliot turned around to see Alec standing near the roof top door. “I would love to continue this discussion, but I’d love it even more,” he continued a touch sarcastically, “if we could do this back inside.” He pushed his hands into the pocket of his field jacket, burrowed his head down into the scarf he’d wrapped around his neck and turned on his heel. “Cold as hell out here,” he muttered.

They followed him back downstairs – Eliot taking his time, of course. They made a slow procession through the tunnel that took them to the apartment building across the street and then their own home. 

Snacks took the place a meal that Eliot would normally put together and they snuggled down in the sectional in their living room.

“I’m sorry.”

Alec put a hand up to his ear. “Say what now? Something about sorry? Ow!” He rolled his eyes at Parker when she smacked his arm. Eliot shook his head.

“I’m sorry I got angry with you.” Eliot looked from one to the other. “The healing, it took me by surprise. My job is to hit the things and clear a path.”

“Nah, man, your job,” Alec drawled, “is to trust us. This bit of weirdness with the bond? Shoot, when has our bond not been weird? You’ve made us study up and practice defending ourselves. If we can help you heal, you can do the same for us.”

He held up a finger when Eliot started to speak. “And listen, Nate and Sophie? They’re not here. They’re not in this bond. We are and we protect each other.”

Eliot looked at Parker, who shrugged. “What he said.”

Sensing that there was little more he could say at the moment, Eliot reached out his hands and they took them. Slowly, inch by inch, the warm began once more.


End file.
